


Christmas Bubble

by AnyMarker



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyMarker/pseuds/AnyMarker
Summary: Especial Navideño KarmaxNagisaKarma se ha convertido en un poderoso burócrata.Nagisa se ha convertido en el cuchillo de Karma.¿Qué planea esta extraña pareja para su navidad?





	Christmas Bubble

En la penumbra de la noche una delgada silueta esperaba oculta en la azotea de un edificio. Lo único que su mirada celeste podía ver con claridad era una sala de reuniones a través de un gran ventanal, esta se encontraba a dos edificios de distancia, pero ¿Qué eran esos 200 metros para una mira telescópica? Absolutamente nada.

La respiración de ese joven asesino era imperturbable, no podía perder la concentración o fallaría la única oportunidad que tenía para completar ese trabajo. Normalmente no aceptaba misiones para esa fecha, era navidad después de todo y hasta él tenía alguien especial con quien pasar ese día.

Mientras enfocaba una figura regordeta con la mira, sintió una gota helada sobre su nariz y sonrió —. Parece que tendremos una blanca noche buena. Feliz navidad, ministro… —apuntó, fijó y disparó. Pudo notar claramente cómo la bala atravesaba la frente de su objetivo. Nada sintió. Con la misma indiferencia se levantó para desarmar el rifle y guardarlo en el estuche de guitarra que llevaba para esa ocasión. La capucha negra cubría la mayor parte  de su rostro, pero al saltar hacia la azotea de otro edificio el viento hizo de las suyas, liberando los largos y celestes cabellos de Nagisa Shiota.

Sin dudar de sus pies continuó saltando, hasta que consiguió un solitario callejón por donde bajar. Con suavidad deslizó el cierre de su amplio suéter negro, antes de arrojarlo a la basura y caminar hacia las calles concurridas de Tokyo.  Ahora que no tenía más trabajo se sentía ligero y podría dedicarse a buscar un regalo para su persona especial.

Ese día llevaba una gabardina de  color azul marino y bajo esta un suéter cuello en “v” del mismo tono, que hacía buena combinación con sus pantalones negros y botines marrones. Después de haber abandonado el mundo de los “normales” por completo se había decidido por explotar su apariencia androgénica al máximo, y por ello su cabello casi repasaba su cintura.

Tenía un rostro fino, una altura baja y unos orbes celestes que enamorarían tanto a hombres como a mujeres, pero lo que más atraía a sus presas era sencillamente lo ingenuo que se veía ese chico. **_No hay peor depredador que el lobo disfrazado de oveja._**

—Ahora debería ir a hacer las compras navideñas… Ah pero debo dejar esto en casa antes. No quiero tener que cargar con esto y las bolsas… —se quejó ese pequeño hombre de 26 años, que no medía más de un metro y sesenta centímetros.

 

Mientras caminaba hacia el departamento que había alquilado para su estancia, suspiró. Recordaba perfectamente que en Japón había iniciado su historia, tal vez no de la manera correcta, ni  tampoco de la forma más fácil, pero todo lo que vivió en la clase 3-E lo había vuelto el ser que era en ese momento.

**_< <Si pudiese verme, ¿Estaría orgulloso de mí? ¿De nosotros Koro-sensei?>> _**se preguntó mentalmente el joven mientras simplemente volvía a suspirar. Hubiese querido poder salvarlo, su único arrepentimiento era no haber podido hacer nada por la persona que había vuelto sus miedos e inseguridades, grandes poderes.

 

**_Aún recordaba… Aún podía ver claramente la escena que le había quitado el sueño durante todos los días hasta su graduación._ **

**_En aquel viejo edificio, en aquel terreno en el que una vez todos los miembros de la clase habían jugado con su profesor a objetivo y asesino. En ese lugar un joven Nagisa se encontraba cara a cara con la fuerza que había brindado esperanza a los corazones destruidos de su clase, estaba justo frente a la extraña criatura amarilla y con forma de pulpo._ **

**_—Vamos, Nagisa… Mátame… —murmuró el alíen que en ese momento movía sus tentáculos alegremente —. Has hecho suficiente por mí, todos hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarme, pero es demasiado tarde, la única manera de salvar al mundo, de salvarse es acabando conmigo…_ **

**_—No puedo… No puedo matarlo… —las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presente en los ojos del peliceleste. ¿Cómo podía matar a la persona que lo había enseñado a defenderse? Que le había mostrado a todos que sus defectos no eran algo malo, que incluso lo había protegido de esa granada aquella vez… Él lo recordaba, recordaba todo lo que había aprendido con ese pulpo._ **

**_Con suavidad el pulpo estiró sus manos hacia el rostro de ese chico y limpió las lágrimas que rodaban —. Si pudiese pedir un deseo, sería que alguno de mis preciados alumnos me asesinara. Quisiera que tú lo hicieras Nagisa, porque has sido tú el que eligió dejarme vivir hasta este momento ¿No?_ **

**_—Todos quieren que usted viva, Koro-sensei… Todos lo necesitamos… —aseguró desesperado._ **

**_—Ustedes ya están listos para continuar, lo que aprendieron, lo que hicieron, todas esas experiencias fueron parte del camino. Yo también… Porque hay alguien del otro lado del cielo que me está esperando, así que esta parte del camino también ha acabado para mí…_ **

**_—Koro-sensei… —. Nagisa solamente podía sentir tristeza._ **

**_—Todo estará bien, el lazo que formamos no tiene que ser roto ni olvidado. Así que ve y conviértete en un adulto que me haga sentir orgulloso —alejó sus tentáculos del menor y cerró los ojos. Estaba listo. No sentía arrepentimiento, no sentía ningún remordimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Porque se había divertido con todos esos niños, con sus talentos, con sus personalidades y sobre todo con sus sentimientos hacia él._ **

**_El cuchillo de plástico especial temblaba en su diestra… En algún momento ese “objetivo” había pasado de ser eso a convertirse en el profesor que todos querían… Por eso no podía decepcionarlo, por eso no podía permitir que nadie fuera de la clase 3-E tomara su cabeza. Se lanzó contra ese gelatinoso cuerpo y hundió el cuchillo en donde sabía estaba el corazón de ese “pulpo” —. Adiós, Koro-sensei…_ **

**_—Eres un buen chico, Nagisa, sabía que podía contar contigo… —esa amplia sonrisa siguió mostrándose mientras su cuerpo empezaba a disolverse desde abajo. Acarició por última vez la cabeza de ese joven que tenía una activa vida por delante._ **

**_Incluso cuando quería contener las lágrimas le era inútil, se fue deslizando hacia el suelo, y cuando el cuerpo ajeno desapareció, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Lo había hecho, Nagisa había matado al objetivo de la clase E…—Lo asesiné… Asesiné a Koro-sensei…_ **

**_Cierta silueta que había observado desde la protección de frondosos matorrales hizo acto de presencia, llevó la diestra sobre la cabeza del peliceleste y sonrió —. No hiciste nada malo, has hecho lo que debías hacer como un miembro de la clase 3-E. Aunque debo admitir, voy a extrañar a ese estúpido pulpo._ **

**_—Karma… —la mano y las palabras del pelirrojo, lo hicieron consciente de la situación en la que estaba… Nunca antes había llorado, no había llorado cuando fue golpeado hasta casi la muerte, no lloró cuando practicaba hasta el agotamiento… No lloró incluso cuando sus amigos habían estado en peligro…_ **

**_—Arriba Nagisa, no hay nada que hacer —comentó Karma, ayudando a levantar al de orbes celestes —. Vaya sorpresa verte llorar, yo que creía que tenías un corazón gélido._ **

**_Por unos momentos el ojiceleste se quedó en completo silencio, y simplemente soltó una suave risa —. Gracias por tratar de animarme, Karma._ **

**_— ¡¿Ah?! No estaba tratando de animarte, ni nada de eso –se quejó el pelirrojo mientras desviaba la miraba. Mierda, había sido descubierto…_ **

**_Una suave risa brotó de los labios de Nagisa, de alguna manera, no sentía que Koro-sensei hubiese desaparecido. Seguramente los vigilaría desde donde estuviese, porque eran sus preciados estudiantes. Cerró los ojos y tomó la mano del pelirrojo —. Gracias._ **

****

****

Ahora que el asesino a sueldo lo recordaba, esa había sido la primera vez que había notado la preocupación de Karma hacia él. Era tonto cuando lo veía ahora, pues seguramente el de orbes mercurio siempre había estado velando por él desde las sombras. Y, sin embargo, más de una vez, había escapado de él y de todos.

En el momento en que se graduó desapareció, abandonó a su madre para seguir un camino que ninguno de sus profesores esperaba siguiera: el de un asesino a sueldo, bajo la tutela de Lovro. Y él único que sabía que seguía vivo era precisamente Karma.

Habían sido tiempos difíciles para él, que como un adolescente perdido se debatía sobre qué camino sería el mejor para él… Sobre qué camino sería el que Koro-sensei querría que siguiera. Sin embargo, había llegado a la conclusión de que los profesores eran guías, ellos no decidían por nadie. Y eso fue lo que convenció a ese chico de rasgos androgénicos a dedicarse a la solitaria vida de sicario.

Que había terminado por no ser tan solitaria, gracias a cierto pelirrojo.

 

 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, dentro de una amplia oficina adornada con un gran escritorio de roble, altas bibliotecas de madera repletas de gruesos libros… Se encontraba Karma Akabane sentado en su magnífico sillón de cuero negro.

Tan sencillo como era había decidido convertir un cuarto en el edificio más alto de la ciudad en su oficina, donde podía ver a todos desde arriba. Pobres y miserables hormigas que nunca llegarían a su altura. La vida lo había tratado de bien a mejor desde su graduación.

—Espero que ese estúpido no esté en la calle, de seguro terminara pescando un resfriado —murmuró ese joven hombre de cabellos rojizos peinados hacia atrás y orbes de color mercurio, astuto como era, podía ser considerado todo un felino. Capaz de ver en la oscuridad y convertir a las ratas del gobierno en simples escalones para continuar subiendo. Esa era la vida de un buen burócrata como él.

Esa era la segunda navidad que pasarían juntos, y en esa ocasión podrían ver un blanco manto cubrir la ciudad al día siguiente.  Sería una blanca navidad.

Y como una especie de ritual tenía sobre su escritorio una carta, el papel estaba oscurecido por el paso del tiempo, pero seguía siendo tan legible como la primera vez que la había leído.

 

 

_Querido Karma_

_De seguro debes estar preocupado ahora que no estoy cerca para que me vigiles, pero estaré bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez? Seguro que sí, siempre has tenido mejor memoria que yo. Si algún día yo me convertía en un sicario, tú te convertirías en un hombre digno de ser un objetivo de oro para cualquier asesino a sueldo._

_Ya he tomado mi decisión, voy a seguir este camino que va a permitirme abrir mis alas por el mundo tanto como desee. No sé cuándo voy a regresar, ni si voy a poder contactarme contigo en los meses/años siguientes. Por lo que me gustaría agradecerte por siempre estar allí, incluso cuando no me lo decías, yo lo sabía. Así que está bien._

_Ya estoy divagando de nuevo, ¿puedes creer que lo he intentado al menos 4 veces? Pero en ninguna me convencía de lo que quería decirte en este papel._

_Iré directo al grano, voy a convertirme en un perfecto asesino, voy a ser alguien que van a querer atrapar tanto Bitch-sensei como Karasuma-sensei. Cuando me convierta en un arma, déjame ser el cuchillo que vas a blandir._

_Próximamente tuyo, Nagisa._

El poderoso pelirrojo simplemente se llevó la mano al rostro con una amplia sonrisa, ese estúpido Nagisa había sido extremadamente tierno con esa confesión. Porque para él, eso había sido. Una confesión, soltó una risa ante el recuerdo de su encuentro con Nagisa un par de años después de haber recibido esa carta.

 

**_Acababa de salir de un examen en la universidad, y se encontraba de camino a casa, cuando una coleta de cabello celeste llamó su atención. En ese momento no creyó lo que sus orbes le estaban mostrando, y por inercia corrió tras la silueta que caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud._ **

**_Podía jurar que era Nagisa, ese color celeste, ese cuello delgado y pálido en el que una vez había posado sus manos para matar a su dueño. No podía estar equivocado de ninguna forma, es que, era Karma, él nunca se equivocaba._ **

**_Cuando estuvieron alejados de la congestión poblacional, dentro de un parque alejado, la persona frente a él volteó._ **

**_—Bienvenido de regreso, Nagisa Shiota. ¿O cómo debería llamarte? ¿Género dudoso? —sonrió de forma burlona._ **

**_—Estoy de vuelta. Es bueno ver que no has perdido el buen sentido del humor, Karma —replicó Nagisa con una leve sonrisa._ **

**_—¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverte el cuchillo que voy a sostener con esta mano? —murmuró el pelirrojo con voz gruesa mientras se acercaba a sujetar el mentón ajeno con su diestra._ **

**_—Lo soy… —aseguró el menor mientras fijaba sus ojos celestes sobre los ajenos._ **

**_—Supe por boca de Bitch-sensei que te hiciste un buen nombre en Rusia, esa mujer definitivamente tiene una boca grande —su voz sonaba serena, y sin embargo su corazón estaba inquieto. Porque la persona frente a él no era su compañero de infancia, el aura a su alrededor se había convertido en una enorme serpiente._ **

**_—Lo hice, esto es en lo que soy mejor… Tal vez no era lo que Koro-sensei quería para mí pero se ha convertido en algo de lo que puede estar orgulloso —una suave risa escapó de sus labios —. Todos están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo ¿No es eso lo importante, Koro-sensei? —una mirada cargada de nostalgia subió al cielo, él ya no era un ser frágil._ **

**_—Kayano, Isogai, Kanzaki, Okuda, Okano, Maehara, todos están haciendo cosas importantes con sus vidas. Todos esos fracasados que se supone no serían nadie, terminaron volviéndose miembros importantes de la sociedad. Todos tienen trabajos que disfrutan, y todo se lo deben a lo ocurrido en la clase 3-E de ese año y a al pulpo que jugó a ser profesor por remordimiento—. Karma sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaban sus antiguos compañeros._ **

**_—Entonces, definitivamente está bien —sonrió el peliceleste, antes de recargar la frente en el pecho ajeno —. Antes de que alguien me pida matarte, conviérteme en tu arma._ **

**_Un chasqueo de lengua divertido resonó de sus labios y simplemente tomó el rostro ajeno para robarle un húmedo beso. Se relamió apenas su boca se separó de la ajena. Y con la seguridad de siempre,  Karma sonrió —. Siempre has sido mío, creo que tendré que ponerte un collar para que no lo olvides._ **

**_Inevitablemente las pálidas mejillas del peliceleste se tiñeron con un intenso tono carmesí, y fue obligado a bajar la mirada por la vergüenza._ **

**_—Eres terriblemente lindo, Nagisa…_ **

****

****

Definitivamente ambos habían tenido muchas aventuras a lo largo de su vida, y no es que todavía no les quedaran muchas más, pero eran adultos con trabajos complicados. Por lo menos de su parte, siempre estaba de junta en junta o atendiendo negocios por “debajo del mantel” así que su tiempo era en verdad limitado.  Y cuando no era por su causa, el contrario andaba de viaje en alguna misión internacional para poderosas instituciones o personas.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos disminuía con el paso de los años y sabía que cuando estuviesen dispuestos a jubilarse, la muerte llegaría a ellos. La única razón por la que estaba vivo era porque poseía una guadaña capaz de cortar otras armas, sin Nagisa, él no habría podido sobrellevar un par de atentados por sí mismo. Si tan solo pudiese monopolizarlo, pero no le convenía, pues el prestar los servicios de su asesino personal siempre le hacía ganar puntos con otros burócratas o políticos.

Y sin embargo, se las arreglaba bastante bien cuando su novio no estaba. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, prefería que el peliceleste no pasara mucho tiempo en Japón, ya que el equipo de Karasuma podría identificarlo y querer encerrarlo. Ya varias veces lo había llamado para saber de Nagisa, y él le había dicho que era libre, que no importaba cuánto lucharan por atraparlo, él único que podría detener a su pareja, era el alíen que ya no estaba con vida.

—En realidad, ninguno de los alumnos de ese ridículo intento de profesor, podría ser atrapado por un simple humano —comentó con arrogancia, y al escuchar la alarma de su celular, sonrió. Era hora de reunirse con su cita para navidad y vaya que pensaba tener una noche  bien movida con ese lindo chico.

 

Por su parte e ignorante de los pervertidos planes que tenía su pareja para él, Nagisa caminaba hacia el sitio de encuentro con tranquilidad. Para ese año habían decidido reunirse en una de las plazas populares, donde se alzaba un gran árbol de navidad adornado. Desde allí se irían a pasear por la ciudad, tal vez comerían algo y hablarían tontamente de cualquier tema. Por una noche nada más serían ellos, sin trabajos, sin estrés, sin nada que les impidiera estar juntos.

Era muy tonto pensar eso, pero él también quería la atención de Karma. Por lo menos un gesto que no se tratara de un par de palmadas en la cabeza y un “buen trabajo” dicho con esa voz tan masculina que tenía. Porque a pesar de que él también era un chico, sabía sobre que su voz era bastante neutra.

— ¿Esperaste mucho por mí? —preguntó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad, llevaba una gabardina negra y debajo su traje del mismo color a excepción de la camisa de botones blanca y la corbata roja.

—Ja. ¿Crees que si me hubieses hecho esperar estaría aquí? —se quejó el peliceleste con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Sé que no, tendría que ir a casa para encontrarte ¿o no? —el leve sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas lo hizo sonreír, como siempre su novio le demostraba que no tenía nada que buscar en una mujer. Además, las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Nagisa con voz suave, antes de dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, antes de que la nevada empeore. Estoy seguro que dejaste que los copos de nieve se derritieran en tu cuerpo. Nunca  aprendes.

—Karma ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? Ya estoy grandecito —comentó el menor con una sonrisa mientras marcaba el paso hacia el primer lugar que visitarían  —. Siempre te preocupas demasiado por mí, gracias.

—Si no lo hago, tú no lo harás —se quejó Karma mientras se encogía de hombros —. Además, somos comensales, nos ayudamos mutuamente sin perjudicar al otro.

—Lo sé, pero solo espero no empieces a pensar en mí como una damisela en peligro, o tus hijos estarán en problemas —le aseguró con una dulce sonrisa.

Era el demonio, definitivamente su novio era el demonio —. Soy consciente que la persona que amo tiene pene ¿No es eso suficiente?

— ¡Shh! —sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato, definitivamente ese hombre no podría controlar su vocabulario.

— ¿Entonces?

—Eres tan problemático… Sí, está bien… Es que sabes lo mucho que me molesta que me traten como una chica, soy lindo pero sigo siendo un hombre —Nagisa suspiró. Ese hombre de orbes mercurio no tenía remedio.

—Nadie dice que no lo seas —le aseguró con calma el pelirrojo mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos esos delgados hombros. Al ver la sonrisa del contrario, simplemente sonrió también.

—Qué bueno que lo sabes —sonrió con seguridad mientras se recargaba al pecho ajeno. No entendía cómo ese chico con problemas de ira podía hacerlo sentir tan tranquilo.

—No es como si fuésemos un par de extraños sabes… Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, sería estúpido que en estos 2 años no hubiésemos aprendido nada uno del otro. Karma sonreía.

—Tienes razón… —soltó una suave risa. Era hasta ridículo pensar que la lógica de la relación la estaba llevando Karma y no él —. En verdad que hemos madurado.

— ¿Me estás buscando pelea, Nagisa?

—Claro que no —una nueva sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios y pronto empezó a correr hacia el parque, ignorando cualquier mirada que no fuese la de su amante.

Al ver la coleta del peliceleste moverse con el viento invernal, sonrió. El paisaje de un bosque helado tras su pareja y los copos de nieve cayendo era hermoso. Inevitablemente mientras más se alejaba Nagisa, más rápido corría el pelirrojo para alcanzarlo y ante la presencia de un depredador, se volteó con los brazos abiertos, atrapando al menor, que se había lanzado sobre él —. Capture un pequeño monstruo.

—Como siempre tienes un sexto sentido muy agudo —suavemente rodeó con sus manos el cuello ajeno, y no dudó en besar esos labios que podían escupir un veneno incurable a otras personas, pero que para él no tenían nada más que bonitas palabras.

—Es tan temprano y ya me andas provocando… Espero que seas consciente de que mañana no vas a poder levantarte —Karma estaba complacido. La mirada avergonzada del contrario, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Por lo menos invítame un chocolate caliente antes de hacerme esos ofrecimientos obscenos —le recriminó Nagisa mientras hacía un leve puchero.

—Compraremos de camino a casa, también una tarta de navidad. No podemos celebrar navidad sin tarta —aseguró Karma.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño? —la sonrisa del de orbes celestes era sincera. Apreciaba esos momentos que podían pasar juntos, porque se divertían y recordaba aquella época en donde matar no era más que un juego para salvar el mundo.

—Estás haciendo esa cara de nuevo… —suavemente tomó el rostro ajeno entre sus manos. “¿Cuál rostro?” preguntó su compañero, y simplemente suspiró para después morder el labio inferior del peliceleste —. Como si fueses a llorar.

Sus mejillas inmediatamente se pintaron con un intenso sonrojo, como siempre ese joven hombre estaba demasiado pendiente de sus expresiones. Incluso cuando él mismo no había notado que su expresión había cambiado —. No voy a llorar…

—Pareciera que fueses a hacerlo, me gustaría saber qué causa ese tipo de expresión. Más cuando deberías estar únicamente pensando en mí —aseguró con una expresión “severa”. No quería ver ese tipo de cara cuando parecía ser feliz junto a él.

Su mirada estaba completamente fija en el rostro del pelirrojo, e inevitablemente sonrió —. Vienen muchos buenos recuerdos de antes. ¿Tú no lo recuerdas? —con suavidad unió su frente a la ajena, le parecía gracioso que el ceño ajeno continuara fruncido.

—Oh vaya… Deberías ser sincero y decirme que no te agrado de la manera en la que soy ahora —tan pronto esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Karma sonrió ampliamente —. Lo recuerdo, pero no extraño esa época.

—Claro que no, me gusta el tú de ahora también… Es solo que era más sencillo estar juntos en aquella época ¿No te parece? Seguro Koro-sensei estaría muy triste de escuchar eso.

—Empezaré a creer que preferías a ese maldito alíen que a mí —se quejó el más alto con una sonrisa y lentamente volvió a besar esos suaves labios.

—Esos celos son terribles —aseguró el ojiceleste mientras cerraba sus ojos con calma —. Deberíamos levantarnos, sería realmente terrible que te resfriaras.

—Oh, gracias por preocuparte —soltó una suave risa —. Aunque es un desperdicio, seguramente te verías adorable de enfermera.

— ¡Karma! Eres incorregible —aseguró Nagisa, mientras se soltaba de esos fuertes brazos para levantarse. Se sacudió con suavidad la gabardina, estaba húmeda.

Soltó una sonora risa ante aquel comentario e imitó a su pareja, sonriéndole ladinamente —. Muchas gracias por tus halagos —con suavidad sujetó la mano ajena. No le importaba que los peatones que pasaran por allí los observaran, después de todo, a la vista de muchos, el más bajo era una chica. Y aunque no lo aparentara, definitivamente no se cohibiría de mimarlo en público.

—No te estoy elogiando —se quejó el más bajo con una leve sonrisa. Era feliz de la manera en la que estaban las cosas en ese momento.

— ¿En serio? A mí me pareció que lo estabas haciendo, y con muchas ganas —comentó el de orbes mercurio mientras marcaba una caminata suave hacia una de las plazas. Le invitaría un chocolate caliente al menor, comprarían una tarta y tendrían una romántica noche en su departamento. Esa era su agenda para ese día.

—Te he dicho que no —aseguró mientras aumentaba la prisa de sus pasos, odiaba estar detrás de Karma.

 

Mientras veía la delgada figura de Nagisa desde atrás, el alto pelirrojo no podía evitar pensar que esa persona podía desaparecer en cualquier momento… Casi podía saborear esa desesperación que nacía en su corazón ante tal posibilidad, pero eso era algo que simplemente él no permitiría, ni él, ni el asesino endemoniado que era su pequeño y adorable novio bajo esa fachada de tranquilidad.

Durante su corto paseo, pudieron observar a otras parejas pasearse tomadas de las manos por la plaza, algunas observaban los adornos, las luces en las tiendas, y otros se limitaban a comprar algún detalle para continuar con sus citas. Ellos no eran diferentes, mientras Nagisa tomaba su chocolate caliente, él se compraba la tarta.

Y sin detenerse durante mucho tiempo, volvieron a emprender su camino, mientras comentaban la posibilidad de tomarse un descanso. De ir a la playa, a la montaña, de olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas y simplemente divertirse como cuando eran niños.

Inevitablemente la emoción que Karma sentía al hablar de ello, se contagiaba a Nagisa, y viceversa.

Hacía un tiempo que no se veían y mucho más desde la última vez que pudieron conversar por tanto rato sin ninguna interrupción.

El peliceleste de vez en vez se paseaba por su oficina cuando veía que no estaba muy concurrida, pero eran unos minutos antes de volverse a ir. Por eso ese poderoso burócrata pasaba su mayor tiempo frustrado, queriendo liberar su abstinencia con la persona que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. Era problemático no poder  estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Con un suspiro el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de madera de su departamento, y le hizo una seña al contrario para que pasara —. Las da… ¡Ouch! —casi había olvidado que su novio tenía la mano pesada.

—Parece que no quieres que pase la noche aquí —comentó el menor con una sonrisa tranquila mientras pasaba. Era tan amplio como siempre, el suelo recubierto por una alfombra negra. Los muebles de semicuero rojo, las paredes en un tono blanco, pero en definitiva lo que más le gustaba eran los ventanales que daban hacia el exterior, eran enormes y le permitía sentirse muy alto.

—Pequeño demonio, obviamente tienes que quedarte aquí —sonrió con calma mientras entraba tras el más bajo y con suavidad rodeaba con sus brazos esa estrecha cintura —. Quiero devorarte, pero debo ser paciente ¿no?

Definitivamente Dios lo había dotado con una paciencia poderosa, de otro modo ya hubiese golpeado al contrario muchas veces ese día —. ¿Tan ansioso estás? No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra última vez… —mentira, había pasado un mes completo. Hasta el mismo estaba en su límite.

— ¡Claro que ha pasado mucho tiempo! No quiero tener que esperar más —se quejó. Ya que Nagisa parecía estar decidido a no seguirle la corriente, pues no quedaba nada que hacer. Tendría que llevarlo él mismo.

—Sé paciente… —y al escuchar un fuerte “¡No quiero!” simplemente sonrió. Era como un niño, y fue más evidente al sentirse ser alzado en brazos por el pelirrojo —. Eres un niño muy impaciente, Karma.

—No soy un niño, soy un adulto y tengo necesidades fisiológicas —el peliceleste le parecía tan liviano como una pluma y por eso no le costaría mucho someterlo si todo se tratara de fuerza bruta. Pero él sabía muy bien que la astucia jugaba un papel importante en la victoria de cualquier situación.

—Si pensaras con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo, me dejarías comerme un trozo de tarta… —murmuró el ojiceleste con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—De todas maneras con las dos terminó pensando en ti, nada cambiaría —al sentir cómo el contrario ocultaba el rostro en su pecho, sonrió. Quería devorarlo. Pasó el largo pasillo hasta la entrada de su cuarto, el cual coincidía con el resto de la casa. La cama era enorme, alta, y con un juego de sábanas rojo con detalles blancos. Era navidad después de todo.

Tanto el closet como el escritorio y las mesas de noche eran de color negro, y las lámparas guardaban un estilo moderno con una forma  de lámpara de lava de un color rojizo intenso.  Pero de todas las cosas, su adquisición favorita era el retrato que había mandado a hacer de Nagisa, tendría unos 40 cm de alto y 30 de ancho, pero copiaba a la perfección cada rasgo de su pareja.

—Ni siquiera en navidad vas a darme un descanso —comentó el peliceleste con las mejillas adornadas por un sonrojo. Y aun así sonreía, estaba feliz de ver que el contrario era feliz.

—Claro que no, justamente porque es navidad debería darte un buen regalo ¿No? —aseguró el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba con adoración el delicado rostro de su novio. No había cosa más hermosa para él que Nagisa.

—Podrías darme algo más que una noche de sexo salvaje —se burló el menor, ante de acariciar las mejillas ajenas con los pulgares. Karma siempre había sido la persona que no podía alcanzar y ahora que era suyo debía mantenerse a la misma altura para que no lo dejara.

—Tenemos tarta —comentó con una sonrisa, y ante la risa del contrario simplemente se acomodó en el pecho ajeno, cerrando los ojos —. No te gustaría un viaje a EE.UU, podríamos relajarnos unos días por allá.

—Suena bien, creo que podríamos irnos, no me molesta no tomar trabajos por una temporada —aseguró con voz suave, mientras sus manos pasaban a acariciarle el cabello al pelirrojo.

—Entonces no se diga más, nos iremos pasado mañana, ya tengo los boletos —aseguró mientras sus traviesas manos se dedicaban a retirar las prendas superiores del peliceleste. Odiaba el invierno, eran muchas prendas que sacar.

—Siempre tomas la delantera, no es justo… —murmuró el más bajo, aunque sin oponerse a ser desnudado. Incluso si lo negaba, su cuerpo necesitaba de Karma.

—Tengo que tomarla, soy el que está arriba —cuando tuvo el pecho del contrario a su merced, sonrió, tan blanco, tan adorable… Y sobre todo, esos pezones rosados que se encontraban erectos, tal vez por frío, tal vez por simple excitación.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver… —repuso mientras se abrazaba al pelirrojo como una serpiente a su presa, cambió pronto de posiciones con él  y lentamente empezó a deshacerse de la camisa ajena, no sin antes haber aflojado su corbata —. Ves…

— ¡Puf!... ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Nagisa! —una risa se escapó de los labios de Karma.

—No te burles… —sus mejillas inevitablemente estaban cubiertas por un sonrojo, y por alguna razón tonta sus manos temblaban.

—Ahora que estás nervioso, me provoca atacarte de verdad —la sonrisa que Karma le mostró, seguramente hubiese derretido a todos sus empleados. Sin embargo, el único que podía tenerla era ese adorable peliceleste, que le demostraba que no veía a nadie más que a él.

—Aunque no me ponga nervioso, terminas haciéndolo —se quejó mientras era puesto contra la cama nuevamente. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios y entrecerró sus orbes, enfocando al mayor.

—Te amo —susurró Karma.

—Eres todo mío… —respondió Nagisa.

Ese momento en el que sus miradas no podían apartarse una de la otra, era uno que les ocurría muy a menudo, normalmente terminaba  en un intenso beso y no era para menos. Al final del día, aunque nadie quisiera aceptarlo, ellos eran dos depredadores, cada uno con el deseo de que el otro se rindiese y se volviese su única presa.

Karma no se detuvo hasta que el más bajo se encontró completamente a su merced, cada centímetro de esa piel era suya. Por eso no dudó en lamer y succionar cada zona que recorría en su camino hacia la entrepierna ajena —. Estás terriblemente animado aquí abajo.

—Es… ¡Espera Karma! —su cuerpo inmediatamente se estremeció al sentir las caricias del contrario sobre su entrepierna, primero su mano, luego su lengua… Era demasiado para su cuerpo, que carecía de la monstruosa resistencia que el contrario poseía.

—Siempre me dices que espere, no quiero esperar más —le dirigió una intensa mirada al contrario, antes de dedicarse completamente a esa linda erección que se erguía por su causa. La empezó a masturbar lentamente, para luego dar una y otra lamida en la punta, obviamente no pensaba hacerlo terminar con su boca. Claro que no, iba a hacerlo mientras le daba rudamente por detrás.

—Ah… Ahm… No, no quiero esto… —su cuerpo estaba experimentando una intensa excitación, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera con Karma. Siempre se sentía como la primera vez, cuando aún creía que el pelirrojo jugaba con sus sentimientos y no era serio.

—Oh, ahora parece que quieres que me apresure y te tome —se burló mientras retiraba sus prendas inferiores, a diferencia del pálido abdomen ajeno, el suyo era un poco más oscuro, y mucho más definido.

—Hablas demasiado, Karma… —se quejó con voz suave el peliceleste.

—Qué adorable rostro me estás mostrando —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las sonrojadas mejillas del contrario y depositaba un dulce beso sobre esos finos labios.

—Decide si vas a ser dulce o un completo pervertido… —su voz salió en forma de un suave susurro y simplemente se abrazó al cuello ajeno.

—Ambos —con una sonrisa  Karma volvió a besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, y apenas el contrario le dio un espacio, coló su lengua. Utilizó una de sus manos para separar las piernas ajenas, permitiéndole situarse entre ellas.

 Sus orbes se cerraron por inercia, y tuvo que separarse apenas fue consciente que le faltaba el aire. —Cuida de mí este año también… —murmuró con orbes cristalinos el peliceleste.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo, lo haré de todas maneras —le encantaba la mirada que el menor le estaba dedicando, esos orbes cristalinos, esos húmedos labios y ese precioso sonrojo eran una combinación peligrosa. Pero era suya, todo de Nagisa Shiota le pertenecía.

—Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme —con suavidad ladeó el rostro, permitiéndole al más alto retirar la liga que sostenía su cabello. El cual se desbordó a su alrededor de su silueta. Ya iba siendo hora de cortarlo un poco.

—No deberías dudar de mí a estar alturas de la relación —Karma su mano bajó, rozando el miembro ajeno y los testículos del mismo. Por supuesto que su objetivo era la entrada ajena, la cual empezó a estimular con un par de dedos.

—Ah~ No me tortures… P… Puedes hacerlo sin preparación… —sus gemidos empezaron a brotar uno a uno de sus labios, haciéndolo consciente de lo ansioso que estaba por recibir nuevamente a Karma en su interior.

—Oh, pero no quiero lastimarte —con dulzura dio un leve soplo al oído ajeno, y no pudo sonreír al sentir como el delgado cuerpo bajo él temblaba. Le encantaba la forma en la que el contrario reaccionaba ante él.

Simplemente no podía quejarse de Karma, tampoco oponerse a sus encantos… Estaba completamente bajo el control de esos vivaces orbes que siempre lo hacían derretirse —. ¡Ah…! Es… ¡Espera, Karma!

Aprovechó el momento en el que la mente de Nagisa divagó para introducirse en él sin rodeos, y de una sola estocada. El menor estaba más que preparado para recibirlo y un jadeo no se hizo esperar de sus labios.

Los gemidos por parte de Nagisa no se hicieron esperar, pues apenas se había recuperado de la impresión el pelirrojo empezó a mover sus caderas, provocando que un par de lágrimas se acumularan en la comisura de sus orbes —. Ah~ Ahm~ Karma~

Inevitablemente estaba sumido en el cuerpo del peliceleste, era tan perfecto, tan lascivo… Siempre reaccionaba ante él con un poco de estimulación y eso no hacía más que hacerlo consciente de lo mucho que este lo deseaba. Por eso no iba a contenerse. —Haces que me olvide que no estoy tan joven…

Sus delgados brazos se aferraban con fuerza al cuello ajeno, intentando sostenerse ante las fuertes embestidas que el contrario le daba —. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ha! —seguramente iba a terminar con un fuerte dolor de garganta después de esa noche.

Los gemidos del más bajo solamente estimulaban su necesidad de poseerlo, por lo que el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo aún más fuerte y profundo. —Eres mío, todo mío… —Karma gruñó con voz grave.

—Soy tuyo… —murmuró de forma apenas audible, antes de morder el hombro ajeno para ahogar el vergonzoso sonido que escapaba de sus labios. Sentía su cuerpo derretirse ante el calor abrasador de Karma, que como siempre lo consumía.

Sus embestidas solo fueron en aumento, al igual que la fuerza de su respiración. La abstinencia no era buena compañera de un hombre como él, y apenas sintió la contracción en el interior ajeno, alcanzó el clímax.

Nagisa se estremeció con fuerza al sentir cómo su interior era llenado por la espesa esencia ajena, y se vio forzado a entrecerrar los ojos mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los hombros del más alto —. Te amo…

—También te amo… —jadeó el pelirrojo mientras besaba los labios ajenos con ternura. Recargó con suavidad el rostro en el pecho de su novio, y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba agotado, y no precisamente por haber hecho suyo al adorable ojiceleste.

Con suavidad Nagisa se dispuso a  acariciar el cabello ajeno, incluso cuando no estaba del todo satisfecho, sabía que el mayor había trabajado hasta tarde los últimos días para poder liberar navidad. Lo menos que podía era prestarle su cuerpo para que se relajara, y descansara.

 

Fue así como el pelirrojo fue el primero en caer en un profundo sueño, seguido de su pareja, que no tardó en rendirse a Morfeo. Aunque más que irse a dormir, tomaron una pequeña siesta de un par de horas, y al levantarse tomaron un baño para así poder retirarse a la cocina.

Nagisa preparó chocolate caliente y Karma acomodó unos trozos de tarta.

Ambos fueron a relajarse en el sillón para compartir una cobija y comer. Ese era el tipo de navidad que los hacía más felices.

—Entonces, hablando de nuestras vacaciones a EE.UU —comentó el pelirrojo mientras devoraba un trozo de tarta.

—Definitivamente debemos tomarlas —aseguró Nagisa con una leve sonrisa y la taza de chocolate entre sus manos.

— ¿Y después deberíamos ir a pasear por Europa? Puedo tomarme unas vacaciones para dar una vuelta por el mundo.

—No suena mal… Si es lo que quieres puedo tomar unas vacaciones también —era muy extraño que el mayor se tomara vacaciones, siempre estaba demasiado preocupado por subir aún más y conseguir mejores tratos con el gobierno.

—Entonces está decidido —aseguró con una sonrisa el de orbes mercurio.

Como siempre Nagisa era demasiado fácil de leer, y esa inocencia en sus pensamientos hacían que el pelirrojo fuese aún más consciente de cuánto lo adoraba. Por eso se moría de ganas que amaneciera, porque entre las ramas del pequeño arbolito de navidad, había una cajita. Y en esa cajita estaba la razón de sus ganas por ir a EE.UU.

Lo que ignoraba su pequeña pareja era que más que un viaje, sería una luna de miel

 

**_Se supone que yo era el depredador._ **

**_Se suponía que él fuera la presa._ **

**_Jugando al gato y al ratón, quedé atrapado._ **

**_La serpiente se convirtió en la presa._ **

**_El gato nunca la dejó ir nuevamente._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Yūsei Matsui (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu)
> 
>  
> 
> Especial navideño de mi otp


End file.
